I Think That I Just Fell In Love With You
by aemcd
Summary: A Brachel story.ON HIATUS.
1. Anything for you

Anything for you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been standing outside of the gymnasium for ten minutes now. She couldn't stop watching her through the small window on the door.

Brooke was getting more agitated. She pulled out her cell phone from her gym bag and dialled the familiar number.

Rachel's phone went off for the third time, she smiled as her name appeared on the screen and pressed the reject button. She looked back through the window and saw the annoyance level grow in Brooke.

Brooke sighed in frustration and walked back to her squad.

Rachel decided that she had better get to practice. She burst into the room and walked over to the rest of the cheerleaders, full of confidence, when really every step she got closer to Brooke, the less she could breath.

"And what time do you call this?" Brooke yelled.

"Calm down Penelope. I got caught up"

"Were you too caught up to answer your cell?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Well my phone died" She responded.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke grabbed her phone once again and pressed re-dial.

Rachel's phone started to vibrate in her bag.

Brooke raised her eyebrow while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Get in place Gatina" she shot at her rival.

"Anything for you Davis" Rachel sarcastically said as she got in her correct position, little did everyone know that she actually meant what she had just said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I really want to get some reviews, let me know what you think so far and also if you think I should continue with the story. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peyton's Bedroom**

"Can you believe Rachel today" Brooke said as she threw herself onto Peyton's bed.

"Not only did she show up late for practice but when she was there she spent the whole time telling me what was wrong with my routine and calling me slut"

"I know Brooke, I was there remember" Peyton interrupted sounding slightly bored

"Or were you too busy checking Rachel out that you didn't notice anybody else"

Brooke blushed but quickly turned it into a glare

"Peyton, for the last time, I do not have any feelings towards Rachel Gatina other than hate, she's the most annoying and vile person I know. Well other than my mother of course."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and cracked a small smile

"Yeah well, me thinks the lady doth protest too much"

Brooke open her mouth in shock,

"You know, I don't have to take this sort of abuse, especially from my best friend"

Brooke got up to storm out of the room.

"Oh come on, I was only teasing you," Peyton apologized. Brooke sat back down in her original position.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice" Brooke replied.

"Not really. Well, I think that maybe Miss. Gatina might feel the same way about you as you feel about her" Brooke looked at Peyton

"So you think she hates me back" Brooke put a little too much emphasis on the word hate, meaning that she meant the opposite, Peyton knew that's what Brooke really meant, and nodded in agreement.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, I can't go five minutes without thinking about her and wishing she was with me." Rachel gushed to Mouth.

"You need to tell her how you feel Rachel"

"I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same way as me, what if she laughs at me?"

"Then at least you'll know where the two of you stand"

"I can't Mouth. She hates me as it is. There's no way she'd ever see me in 'that' way"

Rachel looked so hopeless. Mouth wished he could just make his friend's life easier.

"Well it's you're choice Rachel. You can either find out what Brooke's true feelings towards you are, or you can stay here thinking of what if's." And with that Mouth gave Rachel a small hug and left her to think about what her next move was going to be.

**Peyton's Bedroom**

"Okay. I'll tell her. But in my own time, and I don't want you saying anything."

"Fine, I wont say a thing about you hating a certain cheerleader" Peyton did air quotes when saying the word hating. Brooke was grateful for the fact that her friend was so understanding about her current dilemma .

**Rachel's Bedroom**

Rachel picked up her cell phone and dialled Mouth's number.

"I'm going to tell her"

"You're going to tell who what?" Mouth asked. He already knew all of this, but he felt it was important for Rachel to say it aloud.

Rachel took a breath in.

"I'm going to tell Brooke I love her"

Rachel could hear Mouth smiling on the other end of the line.

"I'll see you later Mouth."

"Good luck Rachel" Mouth hung up.

A week had passed and neither of the girls had told the other how they felt. They had been meaning to, wanting to, but every time Rachel was going to do it, Brooke acted all weird and came up with an excuse to leave. Brooke was too scared at how Rachel would react, and Rachel just needed to tell her, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

**Rachel's bedroom**

Rachel paced up and down her room. She had called Brooke up and demanded that she come over. Ever since she had actually told Peyton how she really felt, she subconsciously started to drift away from Rachel.

Brooke took a deep breath in and walked into Rachel's room.

Rachel swung around to see the one person that made it hard to breathe.

"Hey" Brooke spoke first

"Hey" Rachel finally caught her breath.

"You said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised you actually showed up" Rachel felt oddly uncomfortable with what she had said so quickly added in a slightly harsher tone

"You know, since you've been avoiding me"

Brooke looked down at her feet, the butterflies came back to her stomach.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Brooke asked weekly as she stepped closer to the red-head.

They were so close to each other that they could smell the others skin.

Rachel couldn't contain herself any longer. She grabbed Brooke's waist and to her surprise Brooke leaned in for the kiss. As their lips met for the first time, both of them felt this surge of electricity flow through their bodies.

Brooke parted her lips letting their tongues whirl together.

She lifted her hands to Rachel's face and entangled them into her hair, pushing their heads closer together. Rachel let out a small moan but never broke contact with Brooke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry to cut it short, especially at this point. But give me some reviews of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. I promise to continue the story from exactly where I left off. =) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Brooke and Lucas used to be madly in love but Lucas and his mum moved to San Francisco, so the whole Brucas relationship ended.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rachel's Bedroom**

Brooke and Rachel were in the middle of a heavy make-out session.

Rachel slowly lifted up the bottom part of Brooke's top, she skimmed her flat stomach with her fingers.

Suddenly Brooke pulled away.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel with concern.

Tears slowly formed in Brooke's eyes, but never came out.

"I'm sorry. I can't" And with that Brooke left a hurt Rachel and ran out of the house to her car.

Rachel felt so upset, she wanted to cry. She hated the fact that there was somebody who was able to make her feel this way.

_Follow her! _thought Rachel. She tried to move her legs but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything except fall to floor and gently cry.

**Peyton's Bedroom**

"Brooke?" Asked a puzzled Peyton.

"I should never have listened to you" cried Brooke, standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about? I thought you went to go see Rachel" Peyton walked over to her upset friend.

"I dd."

"Well? what happened?" Peyton said while leading Brooke over to her bed. Once they were sitting comfortably on Peyton's bed, Brooke began to talk.

"Well there wasn't much talking involved. We actually kind of ended up making out."

"Oh my god Brooke!" Peyton said with a shocked expression but with a smile.

"Yeah but I stopped it."

"What? Why?" Peyton didn't know why Brooke would have stopped, she knew she had strong feelings for the red-head.

"I don't know. I guess I had second thoughts."

"Second thoughts? But I thought you wanted to be with her?" Questioned Peyton sounding confused.

"I did. I do. Oh I don't know"

There was a short pause until one of them spoke.

"Lucas called me a few days ago." Brooke said, Peyton looked at her. "He said he's moving back to Tree Hill."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Give me some reviews of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. =) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel was still lying in her bed.

_How could I be so stupid to think that she might feel the same way I do. _She thought.

Rachel's alarm clock went off breaking her from her train of thought, but only for a second. She slammed her hand down on her digital clock, let out a loud groan and started to get ready for school, she had not seen/spoken to Brooke since that night.

**Study Hall, High School**

Rachel was in the library mindlessly looking over the books.

"Rachel?" Rachel hadn't even heard her come up from behind.

Rachel didn't respond.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?" Rachel said with very little emotion in her voice.

Brooke looked hurt by Rachel's tone.

"Look I'm sorry for the other night."

"You don't need to apologize, I get it." Rachel had managed to look at Brooke, but soon regretted doing so.

"It's not because I didn't want to, I just couldn't."

"That is a really lame excuse you know that." Rachel said sounding slightly offended. She started to walk away from Brooke.

"It's because of Lucas" She blurted out, she couldn't stand seeing Rachel walk away from her.

And it worked, Rachel stopped in her tracks, looked around at the other students in the library and made her way back to Brooke, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

"What about Lucas?" She asked.

"He's moving back"

_Fuck! Of all the people. Why did it have to be him?_ Rachel thought

"Oh" was all she could manage

"So what, do you want to get back with him?" Rachel had hardened her tone of voice, not wanting Brooke to know that her insecurities were rapidly creeping up.

"I don't know" Brooke looked down at the ground.

That was not the reply Rachel was hoping for.

"Well I think you should. I mean there's no reason why you shouldn't" Rachel turned around and exited the library, while Brooke's heart sank.

As soon as she turned the corner away from the library she leaned against the wall trying to steady herself, but she was so overwhelmed with emotions, and broke down into tears hoping that Brooke wasn't going to follow her and see her in such a state.

**Later that night**

One of the basketball players was throwing a house party while his parents were away for the night (what better time is there for a party, right) and the theme was beachwear, the catch was that it was only the girls who had to come wearing the theme.

Rachel was knee deep in guys, and almost totally drunk.

"This is the first time I have ever had to drag you to a party" Peyton said while her and her best friend were getting out of her ever-famous 'comet'.

"I'm just not really in a parting mood tonight" Brooke replied, sounding upset.

Peyton gave her a quick hug and smile, then they made their way into the house.

**30 minutes later**

Brooke still had not found Rachel, she wasn't looking for her or anything, she was just keeping an eye out.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned around to the familiar voice

"Lucas?!" Brooke stood with her mouth open looking at the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"Hey" he took a step forward and pulled Brooke into a warm embrace, just as Rachel was turning the corner.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Brooke spoke into his chest.

"Brooke" Rachel blurted out. Brooke pushed Lucas away, Rachel walked over to the two.

"So are you going to introduce me to you're boyfriend"

Neither Brooke or Lucas corrected the girl, which made her feel even worse.

"Err Rachel Lucas, Lucas Rachel" Brooke gestured between the two

"Rachel's on the squad" Brooke smiled trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Hi" Lucas said to Rachel with a smile

"Hey" Rachel deadpanned.

There was a brief moment of silence until anyone spoke again.

"Right well, I'm sure you and Brooke have a ton to talk about, so I'll just leave you two." Rachel said slightly angrily but as she turned to walk away Brooke could have sworn Rachel's eyes were shining more than usual.

_Was that a tear?_ Brooke thought to herself.

"It's kind of noisy here, do you want to go for a walk, so we can catch up?"

"Sure" Brooke replied unsurely, not knowing whether to follow the red-head or Lucas.

As Rachel watched the girl she loved and the boy she hated leave the house together laughing and smiling, she dreaded what was going to happen next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please give me some reviews of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. Thank you to everyone who has commented so far, it means a lot. =) xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW (although I wish I owned Sophia Bush)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The River court**

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the bench reminiscing about old times.

"So, that Rachel, she seems nice" Lucas was quickly rethinking his words that he had used to describe the red-head.

Just the mention of her name made Brooke smile.

"What?" asked Lucas, not sure of what he had said to make Brooke smile so sweetly.

"Nothing." Brooke quickly replied "Erm yeah she's okay, she can be a right bitch when she wants to, but that just adds to her charm" Lucas raised his eyebrow and gave Brooke a half smile, he had never heard her speak about anyone like that, not even Peyton.

"So anyways, mum's planning on opening the café again, so with any luck it should be up and running in a few weeks."

"Good for her" smiled Brooke, although she couldn't stop thinking about a certain red-head.

"Luke, because you're back, are you planning on us getting back together? You know, pick up where we left off?" Brooke blurted out, she needed to know what Lucas's intentions were.

Lucas looked at Brooke, not sure on what to say.

"I don't know, maybe. But we were together a while ago, and a part of me thinks that we should just be friends, but I'm not sure." Brooke and Lucas exchanged an awkward glance.

"Listen I know it's kinda late, but I still need some help unpacking my stuff, and I was wondering if you would help me? Or we could go back to the party? It's up to you"

Brooke thought over the past few weeks, she still didn't know what or who she wanted.

**30 minutes later, Lucas's Bedroom**

Brooke and Lucas were sorting through a box of photo albums. Laughing and smiling as each picture brought back different memories. Brooke could remember how happy she and Lucas were, before he had to move.

They spent the rest of the night sharing looks and feeling somewhat like they used to.

**The next morning**

Peyton parked her car outside of Lucas's house. She thought she had imagined seeing him and Brooke leave the party the night before together, so she asked Rachel where Brooke had gone and she filled her in.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer, she reached for the door knob and slowly and quietly opened the unlocked door and peered her head in to the room.

Only to see Brooke and Lucas cuddled up on his bed with a blanket over them.

"_Oh my god!" _she thought.

Brooke gradually opened her eyes to the sight of her best friend gawking at her.

"Peyton do you know how creepy that is" she looked at the blonde confusingly "How did you get into my room?" she asked. Peyton looked at Brooke puzzlingly.

"You might want to turn your head to your left"

By now Lucas had woken up.

"Oh my god. Lucas." Brooke stared at the boy next to her.

"Morning Brooke. Peyton, hey" he said with a huge smile.

Lucas got up off of the bed to go and hug Peyton.

Brooke looked around the room in shock, then down at her body.

"_Oh thank God. I'm still wearing my clothes"_ She thought with a sigh of relief.

"_Wait, why am I so relieved?"_

"Luke it's great to see you again, but me and Brooke have got some stuff to do, and it looks like you still have some boxes to unpack" Peyton and Brooke left the house in silence. All Peyton wanted was for her best friend to be happy, she knew how much Brooke and Rachel liked each other, and how close they were to finally getting together.

"_Lucas sure knows how to pick his moments"_ She thought as she started her engine with her friend beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter, but I've been having some serious writers block for awhile now. Please give me some reviews of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. =) xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Next day, High School**

"So, are you still thinking about whether you want to be Brucas again, or Brachel?" Peyton asked Brooke as they walked through the busy hallways.

"Are you kidding. That's all I've been able to think about for the past few days." She responded.

Peyton could sympathize for her friend. She had been trying to help her figure out who she wanted ever since she had convinced Brooke to tell Rachel how she felt, although she still hasn't managed to do that yet.

While Peyton was busy feeling sorry for Brooke, Brooke had gone off into her own little world of Brucas and Brachel.

"That's it! I can't choose! Peyton you have to do it for me." She blurted out, making Peyton jump.

"Wait, you want me to tell you who you should go out with? Are you joking?" she looked at her friend.

"No. No I'm not. As my best friend you have to help me in my time of need."

"Brooke this is getting stupid now, will you just pick one before I kill you"

Peyton wanted Brooke to be happy but Brooke's incessant moping and thinking was starting to annoy her.

All of a sudden Brooke stopped in her tracks.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

Brooke didn't answer.

Peyton looked in the direction Brooke was staring at.

Rachel was leaning against a locker, talking to Bevin and another cheerleader.

Peyton cracked a smile. She snapped her fingers in front of Brooke's face to get her attention.

It worked.

"Whoa. What happened?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

"Oh nothing, you were just busy drooling over a certain red-head." she spoke happily.

"Was not" Brooke replied shyly.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?"

"Shut up" she playfully slapped Peyton's arm and they walked past Rachel and the other two.

As soon as Brooke walked past Rachel, for a moment she stopped breathing.

They turned the corner and Peyton looked beside her to see Brooke looking very flushed.

"It's Rachel" she said. Brooke looked at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"What's Rachel?" she asked.

"The one you should be with. It's Rachel" she smiled.

"How do you know?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Because I don't remember Lucas having that effect on you from just walking past."

Brooke blushed once again

"_Am I that obvious?"_ she thought

"Yes you are" Peyton said aloud, like she knew what Brooke was thinking.

"Right, well you can stop trying to decide who you think you want now. You have you're answer."

Brooke smiled and Peyton pulled her into a hug and they went to their next class.

**History Class, High School**

Peyton passed a folded up note to the person diagonal from her, Rachel.

She looked at it as it lay in front of her, she opened it up and read it

_Need to talk to you urgently. Come over to my place later tonight. I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Can't wait._

_ - Brooke xxx_

Butterflies flew around her stomach. She wasn't 100% sure on what Brooke was going to say, but she now couldn't wait for tonight.

Peyton looked at the desk near her , a smile crept up onto her face as she saw Rachel trying to hide her excitement. She had never seen a non-bitchy side of the cheerleader before. She thought it was kind of cute the way she was reacting to her Brooke.

Rachel looked back a few seats behind her to where Brooke was seated.

Brooke gave her a short but very sweet smile, then continued to read her history book. Rachel turned around, knowing that after that moment they had just shared that whatever Brooke wanted to discuss it had to be something good.

**Rachel's Bedroom**

She looked at herself once more in her mirror, making sure that she looked perfect.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

Peyton's name came up.

She looked at it, insure of why she was getting a text from her.

She clicked read

_Peyton: Have you left for Brooke's yet?_

Rachel moved her finger towards reply

_I'm just getting ready to leave now. Why?_

A few moments later she got another message

_Peyton: I'm just making sure you're still going. Have fun =)_

She closed her phone.

"_Weird"_ she thought. And with that she picked up her keys and left her house.

**10 minutes later**

Rachel was getting more nervous as the minutes rolled on, when _Boys Like Girls - Two is better than One _filled her car.

As she listened to the song she couldn't help but agree with every line, it totally described how she felt towards the head cheerleader.

As the song came to an end she found herself in Brooke's front driveway.

Rachel took a deep breath in, got out her car and walked closer to the house with the red door.

"Well, here goes nothing" The red-head spoke quietly reaching for the door knob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I think the next chapter or the one after that is going to be the end of my Brachel story. Please give me some reviews of what you think. If you have any suggestions on how I could expand or make the story better please feel free to say. =) xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW

**A/N: Just so you know, things do get a little…shall we say steamy in this chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brooke's House**

All was silent as Rachel made her way towards the staircase, all she could hear was Brooke's Ipod playing _The All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret_ coming from her room. She thought that that song was slightly inappropriate, considering the circumstances, but smiled all the same.

She slowly entered Brooke's bedroom, making a coughing noise to let Brooke know she was there.

Brooke jumped

"Christ Rachel! you scared me." she smiled.

"Sorry" she apologized.

Brooke walked over to her night stand and turned down the music.

"I'm glad you came" Brooke was now standing in front of Rachel, but not too close.

"No problem"

There was then a somewhat awkward silence.

"So. You not with Lucas tonight?"

"No. I asked Nathan to keep him company."

There was another short silence.

"Me and Lucas aren't getting back together."

Rachel looked up at Brooke.

As she did, Brooke stared into Rachel's eyes, they were so full of emotion; happiness, nervousness, shyness. And then, lust?

Brooke looked over the red head, taking in her beauty.

"_Whoa. She looks hot!" _she thought.

"Rachel. There's something I need to tell you….."

Neither Brooke nor Rachel had noticed the song that had come on, until this moment.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal" _(Nine Inch Nails - Closer)

Brooke spun around to look at her Ipod in shock

"_I wanna feel you from the inside"_

Brooke rushed over to turn the music off.

While Rachel was simply laughing.

"You don't have to turn it off on my account" Rachel smiled.

Brooke blushed.

"Who'd of thought it; Brooke Davis having a NIN song on her Ipod. I guess you really do learn something new everyday."

Brooke walked back over to Rachel, the music still playing in the background.

"Right so where was I?"

"You were just saying how there's something you need to tell me." Rachel told her

"Yeah right, so erm…" Brooke could not stop listening to the Nine Inch Nails song while staring at Rachel. Her body filled with lust, she couldn't even think straight at this point.

Rachel could sense how Brooke was feeling, and smirked.

All that really did was make Brooke want her more.

Brooke couldn't contain herself any longer.

She rushed forward, pinning Rachel against the closed bedroom door and kissed her passionately.

Rachel let out a moan as Brooke all of a sudden started raining kisses down her neck. Rachel ran her fingers through Brooke's hair, arching her back as Brooke's mouth trailed further down the top half of her body. Rachel could feel the fire build up inside her abdomen as Brooke skimmed it with her tongue. She pulled Brooke's head back to hers and kissed her hungrily, letting her hands fall to her lower back, luring her in even closer. She liked the fact that Brooke was taking charge, but she wasn't going to let it stay that way for long. Rachel pushed Brooke backwards, her legs buckled as they hit her bed, they smiled cheekily but didn't stop kissing. Brooke shifted her and the red head further to the top of the bed, so Brooke's head was now resting on a pillow. Rachel was straddling Brooke, they briefly stopped kissing, Rachel pulled her tank top over her head, Brooke held her breath for what seemed like forever, looking up at the girls toned body and their mouths crashed together again.

They changed positions numerous times.

Now both Brooke and Rachel were only in their underwear.

Brooke's hands wandered up and down Rachel's silky skinned back while Rachel had her fingers entangled in Brooke's hair and hiked her knees over Brooke's hips, and grinned into her.

Brooke moaned as she felt Rachel's actions.

Her hand travelled to Rachel's athletic thigh, scraping her nails lightly in a circular motion while continuing to devour Rachel's mouth.

The rest of the night consisted of the removal of more clothing, grinding, plunging, swearing, and by far the best and most exhausting night of sex either of them had ever experienced before tonight.

Brooke and Rachel lay next to each other, gasping for air, wrapped in the duvet.

Brooke glanced over at the red head and smiled. She moved herself closer and began to cuddle her.

This was easily the best moment in Rachel's life, holding Brooke in her arms, just liked she dreamed.

Brooke nestled herself into Rachel's neck, both of them regaining their normal breathing pattern.

"I love you Rachel" She whispered into her ear.

Tears formed in her eyes

"I love you Brooke" she replied. She could feel her smile against her skin.

"_No. This is by far the best moment in my life" _Rachel thought as her and Brooke drifted off to sleep in each others warm embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was my first time doing a story like this so please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Too much? Not enough? Let me know =) xoxo**


	8. You're arms feel like home

**You're arms feel like home**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW.

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, it means a lot. I will make 'that' sort of Brachel scene more detailed in the future. Thinking about continuing the story a few more chapters. Btw in my previous chapter when it says: **_**As she did, Brooke stared into Rachel's eyes, they were so full of emotion; happiness, nervousness, shyness. And then, lust? **_**I meant to say love, not lust.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Rachel had been lying in Brooke's bed together for the past half hour. They were caught up in another heavy make-out session, when Brooke's cell phone starting to ring.

The two girls sighed in frustration.

Brooke started to move away trying to find her discarded pair of jeans.

"Leave it" Rachel huskily spoke, trying to entice her back.

Brooke smiled but continued to find where the ringing was coming from.

The name Peyton, was showing on her screen.

Brooke moved back to resting her head on one of her pillows as she answered.

"Hey Peyton" She happily spoke into her phone.

"Well someone sounds happy. What's gotten into you?" Peyton enquired sleepily.

Brooke smiled. Rachel had started to kiss the girls neck, she bit down on her pulse point, making Brooke let out a soft moan.

"Hey Brooke, you still there?" The blonde asked.

Brooke was struggling to get a full sentence out.

Rachel started to travel further down Brooke's torso.

"Look Peyton I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll see you at school, okay." Brooke hung up the phone about to tell Rachel off, but before she could Rachel pushed their mouths together. The moment the red head did this, she completely forgot about what she was going to say.

**Half an hour later**

Brooke was just coming down from her third high, when the alarm clock went off.

"I guess we'd better get up" sighed Rachel "I'm going for shower." Brooke was still trying to slow down her breathing.

Rachel climbed off of the brunette, making her way towards the bathroom.

"You wanna join me?" She asked sexily, standing in the doorway in nothing but her underwear.

"I don't think your shower has enough room, not with you're fat ass in there." Brooke nervously smiled. She knew that after the night they had had, and them both saying I love you to one another that it was kind of hard to take things slow, but she thought she'd try, she was still scared about getting her heart broken again.

Forty minutes later Brooke and Rachel shared a goodbye kiss and left Brooke's house for school in separate cars.

**High School**

Peyton drowsily put her books in her locker. Brooke skipped over to her side.

"Hey P. Sawyer" she cheerfully said.

Peyton looked at her friend, with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay B. Davis seriously, what has gotten into you?"

"Don't you mean who's gotten into me" Brooke cheekily smiled.

"Oh my god! Brooke! Did you and Rachel…."

"We totally did it!" Brooke couldn't contain her excitement.

Peyton was temporally speechless.

"I thought you were just going to talk?"

"Well that's what the original intention was, but Peyton, you should have seen her, if you were me you wouldn't have been able to control yourself either. And, oh my god! You wouldn't believe the things she can do with her hands….." Brooke gushed

"Okay Brooke, go easy on the detail, please." She cut Brooke's sentence short, cringing slightly.

"Sorry" Brooke grinned.

" It's really good to see you this happy Brooke."

"Well it feels good to be this happy."

Brooke and Peyton walked further down the hallway, arms linked.

"So are you two like an actual couple now? Does anyone other than me know about the two of you?"

"I don't know to be honest. I think we are. But we didn't really do much talking, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, well when you two did speak, what did you say? And I don't mean what was uttered when you were doing the nasty." Peyton didn't want to give Brooke another chance to reply with something sexual.

Brooke blushed slightly.

"I told her that I loved her"

"Oh my god Brooke! That's huge!" Peyton and Brooke stood still for a moment.

"What did she say?"

"She said she loves me to." Brooke beamed.

"I knew it!" Peyton shouted, making several other passing students look at her and give the pair a strange look.

"Sorry" Peyton apologized to the other pupils, and Brooke.

Peyton and Brooked rushed to their next class giggling.

**Later that day**

"_Only two more periods till me and Rachel have a class together"_ Brooke thought glancing at the clock on the wall. She was dying to see the red head again.

The vibration from Brooke's phone startled her. One new message.

_Rachel: Janitor's room. Now. R x_

Brooke smirked.

She got up and asked her teacher for the hall pass, saying she needed to go to the toilet.

And practical ran down the corridor towards the janitor's room.

**A moment later**

"Ra..chel….are..you sure..we wont..get caught?" Brooke was finding it very hard to keep her voice steady while Rachel was kissing her neck.

The red head raised her head, so she could look at the brunette.

"Shut up Brooke" Rachel demanded, playfully.

Rachel grabbed the other girls waist and backed her against the wall behind them, pressing their lips together.

Brooke cupped Rachel's face with her hands, deepening the kiss.

Rachel brought her knee in-between Brooke's thighs, gaining a groan of pleasure from Brooke. Brooke straddling Rachel's thigh, was lifted slightly off of the ground by Rachel, using the wall behind them for support.

Rachel kissed Brooke's neck and collarbone, she bit down on Brooke's sensitive spot, Brooke's hips buckled against Rachel's thigh, causing Rachel to smile as she continued to kiss her. Brooke moaned as her hips rocked.

However, both girls snapped out of their world when the school bell rang, telling them that the next period was going to start soon. Rachel stopped kissing Brooke's neck, and the brunette untangled herself from Rachel's body.

"Oh come on!" Rachel sighed.

"Why do we have to keep getting interrupted." Brooke shook her head.

Rachel smiled at Brooke's obvious frustration.

"Well come over to mine tonight, we shouldn't be bothered there" Rachel passionately kissed Brooke before slyly exiting the room, making sure no one had seen her.

"_So much for taking things slow."_ Brooke thought.

"_Oh well. Totally worth it."_ she smiled as she left the room, noticing that nobody had seen her come out of the janitor's closet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Too much? Not enough? Is it in character? Let me know. I will try and give Brachel a longer and uninterrupted sex scene next time. xoxo **


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I have written the beginning for my next chapter, but I really am having trouble at writing a good sex scene for Brooke and Rachel. I have typed up multiple possibilities but they just don't seem good enough. **

**If someone could help me out on this I would really appreciate it.**

**And if you want to write that part for me, I will give credit where credit is due. =) **


	10. Sneaky Feelings

Sneaky Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting a chapter up sooner, but I haven't been able to think of what to say and I've had some personal drama to deal with (well, try and deal with). I have to say a huge thank you to ****ladypink5228**** , if it wasn't for you I'd still be trying to think of how to end this chapter =)**

* * *

**Peyton's Bedroom**

Brooke was lying on the bed, flicking through a fashion magazine, while Peyton was sitting at her desk drawing.

_Elvis Costello - Sneaky Feelings_ was playing in the background.

"Peyton, do you have any decent music?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? My aim is true is my favourite album ever, this is as good as is gets Brooke Davis." Peyton said looking up from her drawing pad, with a half hurt half playful look on her face. "Anyways, shouldn't you be going to see you're new girlfriend?"

Brooke went into sudden thought, she hadn't called Rachel her girlfriend herself yet, so hearing someone else call her that was a little weird, to say the least.

"I've got another half hour till I'm leaving" She replied, the word still going around in her head.

"Okay. Hey have you two been on a first date yet?"

Brooke was brought out of her current train of thought.

"No, not yet. And if we had I'm sure I would have told you "

"Right." Peyton smiled. "So you're kind of just in a sexual relationship now then?"

Brooke looked back at her best friend, slightly offended.

"No. We are not just in a sexual relationship. Did you not hear me when I said I had told Rachel that I loved her, and that she loves me to."

"Chill, sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I thought you would of at least been on date by now is all."

Brooke still felt insulted, but she couldn't help but think about where exactly hers and Rachel's relationship was heading.

Half an hour had passed. Brooke said goodbye to Peyton and left her to her drawing. She got in her car and drove to Rachel's.

**Rachel's House**

Brooke was looking around Rachel's bedroom, being nosy. While Rachel was sitting on her bed with her back against the head board.

She was watching the brunet examine some of her belongings, smiling to herself.

"So do you want to hear the ring tone I've set for you?" Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Brooke swung around to look at the red head.

"Of course" she smiled, jumping onto the bed to sit next to her 'girlfriend'

_David Banner - Play (explicit version) _entered the silence filled house.

"Oh my god Rachel! Ever heard of something called subtlety?!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on Brooke's face.

"Calm down, I'm only joking"

Rachel put on Brooke's real song

_Kings of Leon - Use somebody_

"That's better" Brooke shyly smiled, before leaning towards the other girl to kiss her.

**Moments later**

"I love you" Rachel whispered to the brunet.

"I love you to" smiled Brooke.

Rachel was hovering above Brooke, both in their underwear, under the covers in Rachel's bed.

Rachel lowered her head and passionately but tenderly kissed Brooke.

Brooke cupped the red heads face with her hands.

"Hello?" the person asked, walking into the dark and empty house. Noticing that the front door was unlocked.

They looked around trying to find signs that someone was in.

The intruder made their way to the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello?" they asked once again.

Still no answer.

The intruder slowly walked up the stairs and down the landing.

The faint sound of a raspy giggle could be heard from one of the dimly lit bedrooms.

They carefully opened the door, that was slightly open.

"OH MY GOD" the intruder said, looking at the sight in front, with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke and Rachel spoke in unison.

The person immediately left the pair and the house, still confused and shocked at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short, and I know I promised an uninterrupted sex scene. But I swear I will give you one, but I'm just not sure when yet. Anyways let me know what you think. And if you have any ideas on how I can expand the story. Also I haven't fully decided on who walked in on Brachel, so let me know who you think it could be, or who you want it to be =) xoxo **


	11. Fall For You

Fall for you

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the show they all belong to The CW.

**A/N: I was inspired by the song _Fall for you_ by_ Secondhand Serenade_. I have to say a thank you to _xNOBODYSxHOMEx_**** and _othlvr16_ ****for you're ideas about this chapter =)**

* * *

**High School**

Rachel was leaning against Mouth's locker waiting for him to arrive.

She was getting more frustrated with every passing minute. She hated to be kept waiting.

The bell rang and Mouth still hadn't arrived.

Rachel sighed and made her way to her next class. But smiled when she remembered that that was also Brooke's next class.

**English Class, High School**

Mr. Hester had asked the class to read _The Art of Writing by Robert Louis Stevenson _and make notes.

Brooke became quickly bored. Her eyes wondered around the room, her teacher was completely engrossed in the book that he didn't even notice that many of his students were actually asleep on their desks. While the rest were busy writing things down. Finally her eyes rested upon Rachel who was one of the people who had fallen asleep.

Brooke smiled as she watched her.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by Peyton but she carried on with her work.

**Lunch time**

Brooke and Rachel had chosen to sit at a table away from their usual circle of friends.

Rachel was exhausted, she had fallen asleep in all of her classes so far, and received the wonder that is detention.

"Somebody's tired" Brooke stated while taking a bite out of her food.

Rachel rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be if somebody hadn't keep me up all night" Rachel smiled while pinching some food off of Brooke's plate.

Brooke smirked.

"Hey have you seen Mouth today?" Rachel asked.

"No. Why? Didn't you see him at his locker earlier?"

"Nope, I waited but he never showed."

Brooke's eyes surveyed the area while Rachel was talking.

"Speak of the devil"

Rachel looked in the direction Brooke was glancing at.

Mouth was walking past talking to Lucas.

"Mouth!" Rachel shouted and waved her hand in the air, to get his attention.

It worked. Him and Lucas stopped walking and looked at the girls.

Mouth blushed and started to walk again. Lucas was too busy watching Brooke to notice that Mouth had left.

Lucas smiled and waved then went to catch up to his friend.

"Is it just me or is Mouth avoiding us?" Brooke asked.

"Well you can't blame him after what he saw last night." Rachel gave a smug grin.

Brooke looked back at Rachel and returned the smile.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"No plans"

"Well you have now. I'll pick you up at half 7."

Brooke looked at Rachel.

"Rachel Gatina are you asking me out on a date?" Brooke asked surprised.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she was just trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"So is that a yes?"

Brooke smiled, showing off her dimples, the dimples and smile that made Rachel's heart melt.

"Yes" she simply replied.

**Brooke's Bedroom**

"Ow! Brooke" Peyton yelped as Brooke mindlessly threw a pair of jeans over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I just can't find anything to wear." She apologized.

Peyton let out a small chuckle.

"You're joking right. You're wardrobe has more clothes than the mall."

Brooke ignored Peyton's comment, she was too busy looking for an amazing outfit.

"Brooke relax. It's just a date. You've been on tons of them."

"Yeah but not with Rachel." Brooke replied.

"Mmm" Peyton smirked.

"Oh my god. I only have like forty minutes till she's gunna be here." Brooke panicked glancing at her clock.

"Okay Brooke think. What looks totally amazing on you for a first date." Brooke said aloud.

Peyton thought it was so cute seeing Brooke behave this way. But also kind of weird considering it was over Rachel.

**40 minutes later**

"She's here. You can hang around here for a little if you want….but not too long." Brooke said as she heard the door bell ring.

"Okay." Peyton smiled. "Have fun" she winked, before Brooke left her bedroom.

"Thanks ." Brooke shyly smiled.

Brooke hurried down the stairs and jumped the remaining two.

She stopped at the front door, took a deep breath in to calm her nervous.

She pulled the door open.

"Whoa." Brooke unknowingly sighed, looking at the gorgeous red head in front of her.

Rachel blushed and giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself Penelope."

"You ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"_Did she just ask me a question? I think she did. Quick say something!"_ Brooke thought, she was so caught up in what the red head was wearing she hadn't heard the girl.

But no words seemed to escape her mouth.

So she just nodded her head.

Rachel smiled and led Brooke towards her car.

**20 minutes later, Rachel's car**

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, turning her head to face Rachel.

"It's a surprise. Now stop asking." Rachel replied.

She turned the next corner.

"Close you're eyes." Rachel demanded.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Close you're eyes." She repeated. "Trust me."

"_How can I say no to that face?"_ Brooke smiled as she obeyed Rachel's command.

The car came to a gradual halt.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Brooke spoke, while sneakily trying to open one of her eye lids.

"Not unless you value you're sight." Rachel said, realizing what Brooke was doing.

"You know the scary thing is, I don't know whether that was a joke or not."

She heard the red head exit the car.

Moments later Rachel opened the passenger side door, and grabbed onto Brooke's hand to guide her out.

"Why can I hear waves?"

"Just keep you're eyes closed."

Rachel guided a temporarily blind Brooke through, what felt like, sand.

"Okay, now open."

Brooke's mouth dropped wide open.

"Oh my god! Rachel!" She exhaled.

They were at the beach. There were two blankets in sight, one was laid out across the sand, while the other was still neatly folded up. A bottle of wine, two glasses, and a lit fire. Simply adding to the romantic atmosphere.

"You like?" Rachel nervously smiled.

Brooke's mouth was still wide open.

"It's not bad." She nonchalantly grinned.

Rachel once again took Brooke's hand and led her towards the blanket.

Once sitting down Rachel filled the two glasses with the finest red wine she had.

"Who knew Rachel Gatina could do romantic?" Brooke couldn't help but blush at the whole situation.

Rachel didn't say a word. All she did was smile.

"Time for a toast." Brooke raised her wine glass.

"A toast? Really?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." Brooke beamed, showing off her adorable and sexy dimples "To our first date."

"To our first date." Rachel whispered as they clinked their glasses together.

The two watched the sunset, feeling completely comfortable in each others embrace.

**Midnight**

Rachel opened her eyes, to the sight a starry sky.

She smiled contently, gazing at the view above her. Until she felt a certain brunette stir.

The two were under one of the blankets, Brooke's head was resting on Rachel's chest with both arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Brooke tightened her grip as a small breeze came their way, making her shiver. She slowly opened her eyes. And lifted her head to look at the red head who was stroking her hair.

"Hey" Brooke sleepily spoke, pushing her body further up, so she could properly see the other girls face.

"Hey your self." Rachel replied.

"How long was I asleep for?" The brunette asked.

"A couple of hours, I guess." she sighed, looking deeply into Brook's green eyes.

Brooke leaned forward and captured the other cheerleaders lips with her own.

Rachel cupped one of Brooke's cheeks, and lightly stroke her with her thumb.

Brooke sighed into the kiss before raising her head, breaking the kiss.

"Come on, time to get you home Davis." Rachel spoke sitting up.

"What? Why? It's not like we have a bedtime." Brooke pouted.

"Come on." Rachel stood up, and lent Brooke a hand up.

"You're no fun." Brooke was still pouting as they made their way back to Rachel's car.

**12:30am, Brooke's House**

"So….do you wanna come in?" Brooke said suggestively, getting her front door keys out of her pocket.

Rachel took a step closer to Brooke.

"Maybe another night." Rachel teasingly replied.

"Seriously?" Brooke wasn't expecting that answer.

"I know we've been having sex for a couple of weeks now, but this is still a first date."

Brooke looked at Rachel as if she had suddenly lost her mind.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm just being respectful." Rachel playfully slapped the brunette's arm.

Brooke's smile softened.

"I still get a kiss though right?" Brooke asked in a serious tone.

Rachel gently laughed and closed the gap between them.

Brooke sighed into the kiss and settled her hands on Rachel's waist. Pressing her mouth further against the red heads, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Rachel gently smiled as Brooke's tongue skimmed her lower lip. She moved her hands to the brunette's soft locks as she accepted Brooke's request.

As the shorter girl pressed her lower body into Rachel, the thoughts of keeping the date PG-13 quickly started to disappear.

Brooke gently pulled her mouth away from Rachel and kissed her neck, gaining a small moan as she did so.

Rachel was soon pushed against Brooke's red front door, Brooke still working on her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"Brooke" Rachel panted.

Brooke pulled away, but bent forward again, crushing their lips back together.

Brooke's hand travelled underneath Rachel's top, skimming her abs with her fingertips.

Rachel let out another moan. She tore her mouth away from Brooke.

"Like I said…another night." Rachel somehow managed to find her voice.

Brooke pouted, and gave Rachel her most convincing puppy dog eyes.

Rachel laughed and leaned forward to tenderly kiss her.

"Goodnight Brooke." Rachel spoke looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Goodnight Rachel." Rachel gave Brooke one last kiss before tearing herself away from the other girl and back to her car.

Brooke grabbed Rachel's wrist before she could walk any further.

"Thank you for tonight. It was perfect." Brooke shyly said.

Rachel triumphantly smiled.

"Yeah it was."

Rachel got in her car.

Brooke closed her front door and leaned her back against it, with a childish, love-struck grin panted on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Please leave me some reviews =) xoxo**


End file.
